<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Evening Alone by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804346">A Quiet Evening Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, HP Pop Punk Fest, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Songfic, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You didn’t have to stay home, you know? I don’t need a babysitter.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I thought it’d give us a chance to spend some time together. Alone.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Pop Punk Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Evening Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/">HP Pop Punk Fest</a>, and today's song was 'Paramore - crushcrushcrush'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you for offering to stay home with James tonight,” Ginny says, flashing a grateful smile. “I know you’d rather go out with your friends, but…”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Teddy smiles. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Thanks. You’re a sweetheart.”</p><p>Ginny grabs her jacket, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, calling out a goodbye to her son – who’s up in his room – and leaving the house to join Harry and the others to go visit the Weasley’s.</p><p>As soon as she’s gone, Teddy runs up the stairs. He finds James’ door wide open – James lying on the bed, his face buried in a comic.</p><p>“Your parents have left.”</p><p>“Right,” James mumbles, not looking up until Teddy sits down with him on the bed and he grabs the comic out of his hands. “You didn’t have to stay home, you know? I don’t need a babysitter.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Teddy asks, feigning a shocked look. But when he places his hand on the teenager’s chest – making him blush – he can’t help but smile. “I thought it’d give us a chance to spend some time together. Alone.”</p><p>“What are you…,” James asks, the rest of his words going up in a shocked gasp when Teddy slides his hand underneath his t-shirt. “How did you know?”</p><p>“That you have a crush on me?” Teddy chuckles. “I notice your eyes are always glued to me.”</p><p>James swallows hard, still blushing. More than just a little embarrassed at having been caught. Shocked that this is how Teddy decides to react to the knowledge.</p><p>“But if you want me to pretend I don’t know…” Teddy grins. “We can go on playing games… your choice.”</p><p>“No!” James quickly says, but when Teddy is about to lean down to kiss him, he blurts out, “I’m not dreaming, am I?”</p><p>Teddy can’t help but laugh, the blush on the teenager’s face growing darker.</p><p>“You’re not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>